I can't say it!
by saraweir
Summary: Kate,Lanie et un invité surprise. Des doutes, et des réponses.


I CAN'T SAY IT !

Attablé à son bureau, Lanie rédige le rapport d'autopsie de la dernière victime dont elle s'est occupée. Les sourcils froncés, elle est concentrée sur sa tâche et entend à peine le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Ce qu'elle entend parfaitement en revanche, c'est la respiration saccadée derrière elle. D'abord sur ses gardes, elle finit ensuite par reconnaitre l'odeur de cerise qui se répand lentement dans le laboratoire. Sans se retourner, elle s'adresse donc à son amie, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, ma belle ! Comment ça va ?

La seule réponse qui lui parvint étant un silence pesant, la jeune médecin légiste se lève et se tourne vers son amie. Le souffle court et l'air hagard, le détective Beckett ne ressemble vraiment plus à l'imbattable inspectrice. De plus en plus inquiète par ce qu'elle voit, Lanie se penche vers son amie et lui pose une main réconfortante sur le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, honey ?

- J'y arriverai pas, Lanie…

- Tu n'arriveras pas à quoi ?

Le regard de Kate semble se perdre tour à tour sur tous les recoins de la pièce. Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête et à vraisemblablement du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Lanie comprit que la jeune policière était en réalité bien loin d'ici et totalement perdu. Elle l'installa sur une chaise et s'accroupit devant elle, cherchant son regard.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La prenant par surprise, Kate se relève rapidement et fait les cents pas à côté du bureau avant d'entamer son explication d'une voix saccadée.

- Ce qu'il se passe toujours ! Je suis pas aveugle, j'ai compris il y a longtemps mais j'y arriverai pas, j'peux pas lui faire ça !

- C'est à propos de Castle ?

- Evidemment, qui d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, il ne fait jamais rien. Il me comprend toujours, il sait toujours quoi dire…

- Il t'aime…

- C'est bien le problème !

- Comment ça ?

Kate plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, cherchant une nouvelle fois la confirmation que tout ce qu'elle dira sera bien gardé.

- Parle-moi, Katie.

Prête à se confier mais incapable de le faire en soutenant le regard de la belle médecin légiste, Kate tourne la tête et fixe le sol d'un air perdu et blessé.

- Il finira par avoir besoin de l'entendre…

- Entendre quoi ?

Ignorant la question de son amie, l'inspectrice se tordit les mains et continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est normal, c'est un écrivain, il aime les mots. Il voudra l'entendre.

- Castle te demandera quoi ?

- Le pire c'est justement qu'il ne le demandera pas, mais il en aura besoin, comme tout le monde. Je veux pas le faire souffrir.

- Ma chérie, vous vous faites déjà bien assez de mal… Pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas une chance ?

- C'est ce que j't'explique ! J'suis pas bien pour lui !

- On peut savoir ce qui te fais penser une bêtise pareille ?

- Un jour ou l'autre, il en aura marre d'attendre.

- Mais d'attendre quoi bon sang ?

Surprise par l'impatience soudaine de son amie, Kate releva la tête dans un sursaut. Un peu prise de remords, Lanie se radoucit très vite.

- Explique-toi, je veux t'aider…

- Je sais, toi aussi tu mériterais que je puisse te le dire.

- Tu parles de tes sentiments ?

- Oui…

La détresse dans la posture de Kate émue Lanie qui entoura son amie de ses bras.

- On te connait, Kate. On sait ce que tu as vécu.

- Mais moi je veux pouvoir le dire. Je veux que tu saches que tu es ma meilleure amie, la sœur que ma mère n'a pas pu me donner.

- Tu viens de le dire, ma belle. Merci.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, écrasant chacune discrètement une larme. Touchée par l'aveu, Lanie pria pour que son amie trouve l'apaisement dont elle avait besoin.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras Kate, avec la bonne personne… Et crois-moi, la terre entière sait que vous êtes la bonne personne l'un pour l'autre.

Etouffant un petit rire, la détective se redressa et regarda la jeune femme avec reconnaissance. Elle ne put néanmoins pas taire son dernier doute.

- Tu me promets qu'il ne se lassera pas de moi, je veux dire si…

- Tu ne crois pas que se serait déjà fait, s'il n'était pas sérieux ?

- Tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison !

Partant d'un franc éclat de rire, les deux femmes remercièrent le destin de les avoir placées côte à côte sur la route de la vie. Face à la porte, l'experte en médecine légale aperçut une chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle n'adresse un sourire rassurant à la personne visiblement bouleversée par la discussion qu'elle venait de surprendre. Celle-ci s'approcha, peu sûre d'elle. A ce bruit de pas, Kate se retourna. Alors qu'elle pensait être gênée d'avoir été surprise en position de faiblesse, elle sentit un sourire amical se former sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolée, détective Beckett, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oh, rien de très important. Je peux… vous dire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr !

Il sait déjà tout ça. Il m'en voudra sûrement de vous le dire mais dans son premier jet, pour son nouveau livre, il a écrit que « je t'aime » était les mots les plus beaux que Nikki pouvait prononcer, et que l'homme qui les recevraient devrait en prendre le plus grand soin, parce qu'il détiendrait la clé de l'âme de cette femme extraordinaire.

Dans le silence pur qui suivit, les trois jeunes femmes eurent tout le temps de méditer sur leurs propres sentiments. Se reprenant la première, comme souvent, Kate releva la tête et fixa ces deux personnes chères à son cœur qui avaient une fois de plus prouvé que l'affection qu'elles se portaient été sincère et immuable. La voix plus faible et hésitante que prévue, elle reprit la parole.

- Merci, pour tout…

Ses deux amies hochèrent la tête, n'ayant rien à répondre à la reconnaissance émanant des mots de l'inspectrice.

- On se voit ce soir, Lanie ?

- Bien sûr, tu veux venir Alexis ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Jamais, ma grande.

Un sourire à la fois timide et enthousiaste plaquée sur les lèvres, Kate se surprit à proposer :

- On pourrait inviter Martha et Jenny, ciné et resto ?

- Bonne idée, j'en parle à grand-mère tout de suite !

- Je m'occupe de Jenny !

- Je vous vois ce soir, alors ?

- A chaque fois que tu le voudras.

L'affirmation de Lanie et l'acquiescement de la jeune Castle confirma à Kate que cette fine équipe, sa famille, était ce qu'il fallait pour que sa vie soit heureuse. Une vie que sa mère préparait pour elle depuis fort longtemps.


End file.
